Angel in Disguise
by Bladestar
Summary: Numorous crimes around the world have been committed at the exact same time and only another one of Artemis' young friends can help. The question is, is she friend or foe.


****

Angel in Disguise 

Scene 1

(Silverstone and Hawk enter Artemus's lair immediately noticing that something is terribly wrong, for Artemus is hard at work checking his laptop and map one after the other with a worried look on his face)

Artemus: Oh, Silverstone, Hawk, just in time, I was just about ready to call you in.

Silverstone: What's the problem?

Artemus: It seems we've been having problems and crimes all over the world, but what is strange is that all of the crimes were committed around the same time.

Hawk: How is that possible?

Artemus: It isn't, but we have come up with a theory.

Hawk: What might that theory be?

Artemus: We believe that certain criminals have gotten together and formed an alliance.

Silverstone: Whoa, hold on a second. All of the criminals we have fought would rather die than form an alliance with a bunch of other criminals.

Hawk: What about when Artemus was hit with a poisonous dart?

Silverstone: That was different.

Hawk: Was it?

Artemus: Silverstone, Hawk we have more important things to discuss than fight about the situation.

Silverstone: What do you propose we do about the situation?

Artemus: (He opens a screen from the wall and shows them a picture of a girl with her blond hair in a ponytail.) This is Foxfire, she's about your age. Her parents were fellow agents, but were killed by an old enemy who is also now dead they were some of the best agents we had and taught her every single thing they knew. When they were killed she disappeared before anyone could come and take care of her, I happen to be her Godfather. But anyways, the next time we saw her, she was stealing jewels and has become one of the best thieves around. So you might have a hard time catching her, even harder, finding her.

Silverstone: One question.

Artemus: What may that be Silverstone?

Silverstone: How can someone our age be one of the best thieves around, and a girl at that?

Hawk: Excuse me, you got a problem with girls.

Silverstone: Only ones who are thieves.

Hawk: Riiiight. Now what were you saying Artemus before you were rudely interrupted.

Artemus: Thank you Hawk. To help answer your question Silverstone do you remember the Isthmus Ruby?

Hawk: Forget, how could we. That is the only mission we have ever failed.

Artemus: She was the one who stole it.

Silverstone and Hawk: What?!

Artemus: What you two are to do is to capture her, without hurting her, and then bring her here.

Hawk: Why here? She could escape from HQ then she would know where we are hidden.

Silverstone: No kidding, she could even sell our secret to a major criminal.

Artemus: Don't worry, she already knows the entrance to our headquarters, so if she were to tell she would have already. Even so, we have questions to ask her on the problem, and on some other issues. Who knows she may even help us with this mission?

Silverstone: You're sure she won't escape.

Artemus: I'm positive of it.

Silverstone: Alright.

Hawk: Now that that's done and over with I have two more questions. 

Artemus: And what questions may those be?

Hawk: How are we exposed to catch her without hurting her, and find her at that? 

Artemus: I am not sure. You two are going to have to figure that out on your own.

Silverstone: You don't know! 

Artemus: I'm afraid not. I have taken the liberty to call up the Rat and Dr. Hypnoto to help you with finding her, since they used to be thieves themselves.

Hawk: And what are you going to do?

Artemus: I need to stay here and try to keep a look out for any more happenings, and try to figure out what our criminal or criminals are after.

Silverstone: Alright. (Silverstone and Hawk start heading toward the door, then Silverstone stops and turns around) By the way where are we supposed to meet Rat and Dr. Hypnoto?

Artemus: You have two choices Rat's lair or Dr. Hypnoto's place.

Silverstone: Ahhh, Rat's place. At least it isn't as crazy of a place as Dr. Hypnoto's.

Artemus: I'll call them up and tell them right away then. 

Hawk: OK, see you later.

Scene 2

(Silverstone and Hawk walk into the Rat's lair. The Rat and Dr. Hypnoto seem not to be there so they each grab a chair and wait for them)

Silverstone: Of all the people you'd think that the Rat would at least be here since this is his place.

Hawk: Hypnoto isn't here either.

(They then hear the doors open and turn to see that it is Rat and Hypnoto)

Silverstone: Where were you guys?

Rat: Well, Psycho's car broke down and needed a lift so that's where we were.

Hypnoto: I beg your pardon, but its Dr. Hypnoto.

Rat: Whatever. So we're meeting here to figure out a way to catch what was her name again?

Silverstone: Uh, Foxfire. I would think that you two would at least know the names of one best thieves around, or so as Artemus says.

Hypnoto: Foxfire! She's my idol, I would give anything to meet her, even if she is younger than I am.

Rat: I ran into her by accident once when I on my way to steal a highly expensive jewel. When she saw me she vanished into the shadows. When I got to the one jewel I was planning to steal it was gone and in its place was a note saying "To Late," I haven't seen her since.

Silverstone: So she's as crafty as Artemus says she is.

Rat: Better, and three times as dangerous, so it might take some thinking to figure out on how to trap her, that is if we can find her.

Hawk: Trap her? If we can find her? How exactly are exposed to even catch her without hurting her? This mission is going to be even harder than I thought, where do we even start?

Silverstone: Beats me, I guess we should start with what we know about her.

Hawk: Which, may I remind you, is almost nothing except from what Artemus told us about her.

Silverstone: What do you guys know about her?

Dr. Hypnoto: Considering that she keeps a low profile, almost nothing. Except that she will work for whatever she thinks is the right price for a job given to her.

Hawk: Define jobs besides her being a jewel thief.

Rat: She does jobs as stealing and selling supplies, stealing computer files, certain jewels, artifacts, or any kind of object you can think of, but, like Hypnoto said, for whatever price she thinks is acceptable.

Silverstone: Well, what do you know about her Rat, other than what you just said.

Rat: Same thing, except that she is very sneaky and it is very hard to find her, for a job or to catch her.

Hawk: Well, since that's taken care of do you guys know where she is mostly seen, that might help us in finding her.

Hypnoto: It is very rare that she is seen out in the open, but rumor has it that someone went looking for her to give her a job and found her somewhere in Montana.

Silverstone: Was the exact location mentioned in this rumor?

Hypnoto: Yes, but I do not remember it at this point in time.

Rat: I do, I believe the rumor said it was at a town 45 to 50 miles east of Great Falls.

Hawk: Hmm, small town?

Silverstone: Must be we'll have to check on it, I wonder what's in Montana. I mean as far as I know there is only one museum, but that only shows fossils and maybe a couple of artifacts.

Hypnoto: Exactly.

Hawk: Whoa, hold it and back up. Who would be interested in a bunch of artifacts and fossils?

Rat: A whole lot of collectors, that's who. The thieves that don't steal for themselves, steal for collectors and believe me, there are a whole lot of them, and that's where the money is made.

Hypnoto: And Montana is one of the top states that fossils are found in and then most of them are shipped off to the Museum of the Rockies. Another good reason is that Montana isn't as populated as some other states.

Silverstone: OK, I guess we are going to have to check out more on that museum. All right, now do we have any ideas on how to catch her?

Hawk: Maybe we should wait for that until we find her, and understand what we are going up against and maybe what her next target is.

Silverstone: Yea, you're probably right.

Rat: Anything else you guys want to know?

Hawk: I don't think so, Silverstone?

Silverstone: I think we got everything we need to know, for now. Is there anything else you two haven't told us?

Hypnoto: I can't think of anything at the moment, Rat?

Rat: Nope, but if we do you will be the first to find out.

Silverstone: Well we better get going then and get some research done and fast.

Hawk: What's the hurry?

Silverstone: The hurry is the sooner we find Foxfire the sooner we can get to the bottom of all the crimes and whose in charge of it.

Hawk: Now that you say that we had better get a hurry on it. Thanks for the info guys. (Silverstone and Hawk start to exit the building)

Hypnoto: Anytime. (He shouts to them, but Hawk and Silverstone are already out the door).

Scene 3

(Hawk and Silverstone walk into Artemus' lair. Artemus turns around in his chair from his research on his laptop and greets them)

Artemus: Well, did you find anything that may be helpful to us.

Hawk: I am guessing that you know that she steals for collectors, but the boys did tell us about a rumor.

Artemus: What rumor?

Silverstone: A rumor that says she was found by a employer up in a place about 45 to 50 miles east of Great Fall, Montana, speaking of that there a small town or anything that matches the coordinates?

Artemus: Let me check on that quick. (He turns and types something up and gets the location and then turns back around) By what this computer says the two smallest towns within the vicinity are Raynesford and Geyser. Anything else?

Silverstone: Nope, but I guess we are going to Raynesford and Geyser, MT.

Hawk: Where do we start exactly, she wouldn't make herself known throughout a smaller town?

Silverstone: The schools I guess. What schools are there Artemus?

Artemus: Let me check. (He turns around types some more things in his computer then turns back around) There are two surrounding schools, the one in the actual town of Raynesford and one in the town of Geyser, which is about 15 miles away from Raynesford. The larger one is in Geyser so I would start there.

Silverstone: Well, Hawk and I had better enlist there for the last week or two.

Hawk: Wait, your including me on this mission.

Silverstone: Yea, if this Foxfire is as good as they say she is I might need some help.

Hawk: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving.

Scene 4

(Silverstone and Hawk walk into the busy hallway where the lockers are located and then walk over to their assigned lockers. Before Silverstone can put his bag into his locker a blond girl with glasses accidentally bumps into him making him loose all the contents of his backpack.)

Girl: I'm sorry, let me help you pick your things up.

Silverstone: It's all right, you didn't see me.

Girl: Hey, you must be that new kid I saw in the office this morning. Name's Janice, Janice Fox.

Silverstone: (Standing up with his stuff in hand) Chris Silverstone (they shake hands). Oh, and this is a friend of mine, actually we just met in the office, what was your name again?

Hawk: Halley Cophlyn (extends her hand and shake Janice's)

Janice: Nice to meet both of you.

Silverstone: Likewise, thanks for helping me pick up my stuff. (He says as she walks away)

Janice: (Under her breath) No, thank you. (She pulls out his wallet from her pocket)

Hawk: Smooth talking.

Silverstone: Thank you.

Male voice from behind Silverstone: Silverstone?

Silverstone: (turns around and sees two familiar faces) PJ? Kisha?

PJ: Yep, it's sure good to see you.

Kisha: How are you doing?

Silverstone: Pretty good.

Kisha: Who is your friend?

Silverstone: Oh, excuse my manners. PJ, Kisha, this is Hawk, my part-time partner (they shake hands).

PJ: Nice to meet you. Silverstone, what are you doing here?

Silverstone: I could ask the same thing. We are looking for a half-friend of Artemus' named Foxfire. We were told we could find her here. She is a thief that resides here, I guess, heard of her?

Kisha: Believe it or not, we're here for the same reason.

Silverstone: That's cool. Hey, come to think of it, is Steel here?

PJ: Oh, he's around. (Bell rings)

Hawk: We had better get to class, see you later.

Silverstone: Do you guys want to meet after school and discuss on a tactic on how to catch her?

Kisha: I guess so, we will tell Steel.

Silverstone: See you then. (He turns around to head to class and Janice bumps into him again)

Janice: You and I better quit running into each other or it won't be pretty, now I gotta run. (She walks past him.)

PJ: Where did you meet her now?

Silverstone: She bumped into me just before you guys showed up, but I can't shake the feeling that I have seen her face before.

Hawk: Know that you mention it she does seem familiar.

Kisha: We will figure that out later we had better get to class. (She and PJ head to class and Silverstone and Hawk head to theirs)

Scene 5

(Silverstone and Hawk walk into the Multipurpose Room and see PJ and Kisha waiting for them)

Hawk: You guys see any suspects today?

PJ: Nope, haven't for the past month. You?

Silverstone: Same.

Kisha: Maybe she was absent, there is always tomorrow.

Silverstone: Do you guys want a pop, I'm buying.

Hawk: I'm in.

PJ: Sure.

Kisha: Why not.

Silverstone: (Pulls out his wallet and as he opens it a piece of paper falls out. He picks it up and reads it.) I can't believe it; I haven't even been here for a whole day and I have already been pick pocketed!

Hawk: What do you mean Silverstone?

Silverstone: The note it's from Foxfire. It says: 

Silverstone- 

I know that you and your four friends are here to try to capture me. Here's your first chance. This Saturday after school is out for summer vacation drive towards Great Falls for about five miles or less until you come across a dirt road that crosses the highway. You are to take the left side. Drive up that road until you see a rider on a black horse. You and you alone are to go out and meet the rider; he or she will tell you what to do next. I advise you to take this advice for I checked out today and you will have no other chances, but if you do chose to take this chance I would be careful. My employees are well trained and may kill you if I tell them to do so, if I am busy with a job given to me to do on this date. Until then I leave you with this, chose your steps wisely for one wrong step could cost you your life.

-Foxfire

PJ: Is it just me or did Foxfire make our job easier. 

Silverstone: Depends on how you look at it. If we follow these instructions we basically have her in our grasp, but if we take the risk and not follow the directions we could possibly never see her until it is too late.

Kisha: Those are both true, so I thinking that maybe we should follow the instructions just in case.

PJ: I think Kisha is right, we could get her easily if we work together by just following these instructions.

Hawk: I am with the other two for their reasons and because we can not fail this mission and if we do the world maybe doomed.

Silverstone: I guess you're right, we had better try to be ready for anything. You know what the sad part is?

Hawk: No, what?

Silverstone: She was here all day and we didn't even spot her. Do you know how much trouble that would have saved us?

Kisha: We all feel the same way, PJ and I worse since we've been here a month but it is to late to change the past so we must try to make the best of the future and try to fix that mistake. Until then we must prepare for Saturday.

Steel from behind them: PJ, Kisha, (pauses seeing Silverstone) hi Silverstone, (turns his attention back to PJ and Kisha) did you guys see her?

PJ: Who?

Steel: Foxfire, of course.

Kisha: No, did you.

Steel: I'm afraid not. Silverstone, what are you doing here in Geyser, I would think you'd be in a larger city.

Silverstone: Same as you, looking for Foxfire. Oh, Steel, this is Hawk, my part time partner.

Steel: Nice to meet you (they shake hands). So you guys didn't see her either.

Hawk: No, but Silverstone got a letter from her.

Steel: May I see the letter then?

Silverstone: I don't see why not. (He hands Steel the note and Steel opens it and reads it)

Steel: Are you guys going to follow these instructions?

PJ: We don't really have much of a choice.

Steel: I suppose you are right. Oh, before I forget to tell you I found a picture of Foxfire and I printed it out, might help us find her.

Kisha: Really let us see. (Steel reaches in his pocket and takes a piece of folded paper out. When he is unfolding it Janice walks in with a backpack on.)

Hawk: Hi Janice.

Janice: Hi. (She says as she walks past them to the pop machine).

Steel: Here it is. (He shows them the picture of Foxfire. Janice picks up her pop from the machine and starts walking out).

Silverstone: (He looks from the picture to Janice, looks at it again, then back at her). Ah, Janice.

Janice: Yes.

Silverstone: Could you take your glasses off.

Janice: Wh-Why?

Silverstone: I need to see something quick.

Janice: Alright. (All the others are now looking at her. See slips her glasses off and they gasp).

PJ: Its, its.

Janice: The name's Foxfire if that helps you any. (When she says this they run after her to try and grab her. Thinking quickly she unzips her backpack and then throws it at them making its contents spill out and fly towards them causing a distraction. She then runs to the blue door in the corner of the multipurpose room that leads outside. Silverstone and his friends start running after her trying to get catch her and go through the same door in this order: Steel, Silverstone, Kisha, Hawk, and then PJ. When they get out side Foxfire is running to the parking lot. Steel then speeds it up and grabs her right arm. Foxfire turns around; left fist clenched, and punches him hitting the right side of his cheek. When she turns around to try to get to the parking lot she notices that the others are surrounding her. They start to close in around her. She waits till she is just about in there grasp then jumps over their heads making a flip in mid-air and starts running towards parking lot again. Just as she reaches the gate to the fence that separates the playground they were in from the parking lot, they all hear a gunshot. Foxfire falls to the ground and pulls out a syringe and then collapses.)

Artemus after jumping down from the school roof: Looks like you guys need a little help.

Silverstone: No, we had it under control. (They all start walking towards Foxfire.)

Artemus: Then I'll let you tell every one who wants to know what happened to Steel, if he gets a bruise.

Steel: It's good to see you again to Artemus.

Hawk: Wait you two know each other?

Artemus: We've worked together some. (They reach Foxfire and Artemus puts handcuffs on her. They all look at him confused.) Just in case she wakes up earlier than expected.

Kisha: How long is that stuff exposed to last anyways.

Artemus: Up to 24 hours but the time varies from person to person.

Silverstone: Well, what are we standing here for, let's get her to head quarters.

Artemus: (Picks up Foxfire, with her over his shoulder). Yea, don't need her to wake up.

Foxfire: (opens her eyes) Already did. (She kicks Artemus in the gut and he doubles over and drops her. She lands with a thud and scrambles into her back pocket for a bobby pin and finds one. Silverstone and Steele grab her and hold her up not noticing her lock picking. She glares at Artemus trying to gain his breath once again. She smiles as she feels the hand cuff release itself.) YOU should know better.

Artemus: (looks up and notices her arm moving in a certain way and chokes out) Steele, she's got a lock pick.

Foxfire: Too late. (She then turns to Steele and punches him in the gut. Then turns to Silverstone and gets in a karate match with him. Artemus fully recovered took his dart gun out and pointed it at the two. He didn't have a clear shot until Foxfire pushed Silverstone back, he took the shot. This time he hit her in the neck, and after it made contact with her neck she pulled it out and glared at him. It was slow but she finally staggered, and fell to her knees. PJ, Kisha, and Hawk were watching as this happened and also were placing bets on if she would escape or not. Seeing her fall PJ said.)

PJ: That was fun.

Scene 6

(The setting is Artemus's lair and Foxfire's hands and ankles are is handcuffed to a chair. Artemus is there as well and is waiting for her to wake up. She begins to wake up and he stands in front of her, when she looks up and focuses her eyes and is startled to see him there.)

Foxfire: Whoa, where am I.

Artemus: You are in my workroom.

Foxfire: I can see that, now that my vision is cleared. What's with all these handcuffs for.

Artemus: They are an extra precaution-

Foxfire: Precaution for what? (In a snappy voice).

Artemus: So that you can't get away. Now Foxfire I am going to have to ask if you are willing to cooperate with me while I ask you some very important questions.

Foxfire: Depends on what the questions are.

Artemus: They are questions about a complication that has come up. (He gets up and walks towards a shelve against a wall in front of them and picks up a remote. He then turns to their right and the wall that he is facing opens up revealing a TV screen he turns on the screen and it shows a map of the world with red spots scattered about).

Foxfire: What are the red spots for?

Artemus: That is the complication. The red spots are crimes.

Foxfire: So, there are crimes committed everyday. What would be so significant about these ones?

Artemus: They were committed at the same time.

Foxfire: And this has to do with me because?

Artemus: We figured you would know how the thief or thieves committed these crimes and, what they may be after?

Foxfire: I don't know anything.

Artemus: Come on Foxfire do you really think that I am going to believe that. You have become one of the biggest crooks around, somebody had to of come to you with a proposition that had something to do with this. (As he says this he leans down into her face and put his hands onto the arm rests).

Foxfire: All right, all right, (Artemus gets up and sits in a chair across from her ready to listen) but what do I get out of this?

Artemus: Of course, there's always something. 

Foxfire: Better believe it.

Artemus: Tell me what you want and I'll see if I can give it to you.

Foxfire: I'll tell you what you need to know if my records are erased, I'm allowed to rejoin the Mission Omega Matrix, and if I can go with the team that goes to bust these guys.

Artemus: I believe I can arrange those requests, and just to let you know I was planning for you to go with that team anyways.

Foxfire: And why was that?

Artemus: More than likely you have been in the main guy's headquarters and know your way around so you will take them to wherever they need to go.

Foxfire: Whatever, anyways, what did you what to know.

Artemus: Who is the guy responsible for these crimes?

Foxfire: I never was told that or even met the guy, instead he sent a representative to me with a proposal to work for him for $1 million a day for him. Now before I accepted I wanted to see their HQ. After that I was about to accept the job, but then he mentioned that I would be working with a bunch of other crooks, so I declined since I don't work very well with others.

Artemus: So the main guy hired some others to help him.

Foxfire: Didn't I just say that.

Artemus: Did this representative tell you what you had to do.

Foxfire: Yea, he said I had to steal a certain object at a certain time that I would be assigned to later on. The others would have to do the same. After that I would be looking for a certain mineral which would also be described to us later on..

Artemus: They sure didn't let you know much did they?

Foxfire: Nope. Now is that all you want to know or should I just start calling you Snoopy?

Artemus: Actually I like Charlie Brown, but no, I have no more questions.

Foxfire: Good, Because I have two. One, who's on the team. Two, when are you going to let me out of these handcuffs?

Artemus: Silverstone, Hawk, and myself. PJ, Kisha, and Steel are allowed to join if they wish, since they were given the same mission. I will undo those handcuffs for you if you promise not to run or to try to knock me out.

Foxfire: What happened to trust?

Artemus: When you punched me in the gut.

Foxfire: Fine.

Artemus: (Before he uncuffs her, he reaches up to his earphone and says) Silverstone and Hawk, please report to my workroom immediately. (After saying this he uncuffs her wrist and then her ankles. After he does her wrists she rubs them to get the soreness out of them. After he uncuffs her ankles and gets back up the doors open and Silverstone and Hawk walk in. Seeing that Foxfire is not handcuffed Silverstone says).

Silverstone: Artemus, your trust in people I will never understand.

Hawk: Before I forget Steel called. He said that PJ and Kisha will be able to join us but he had other things to attend to.

Artemus: Foxfire will fill in for him then.

Silverstone: You are trusting her, again.

Foxfire: Do you have a problem with that?

Silverstone: Yes, I do.

Foxfire: (Stands up and walks over to Silverstone and clenches her fist) Then maybe we can fix that problem. (She goes to punch him and he catches it. Then she takes her knee and hits him in the stomach with it. He then drops to the ground his breath knocked out; She squats down and leans over his face.) Did that fix it?

Silverstone: (In a whisper) For a while.

Foxfire: Good. (She gets up and walks over to the table and leans against it)

Artemus: Well, since that's taken care of, Hawk will you take Foxfire to get a change of clothes more suitable for this mission. (Silverstone gets up now recovered.)

Foxfire: You don't have to do that, I can just teleport my stuff over here, that is if I can use your computer to do it.

Artemus: Of course. (Foxfire goes and sits in the chair in front of his computer.)

Silverstone: I have gotta see this. (He goes and stands behind her on her left side and Hawk follows and stands on her right side, Artemus stands behind them all. Foxfire starts typing stuff into the computer.)

Hawk: Can you really teleport your stuff into this very room?

Foxfire: Sure, it's a cinch. All I have to do is break into my computer's hard drive, then type in the supplies I need, put in the location, and at last send it to the location. (After she finishes saying this a green shape shows before them. The green color fades and in its place is her outfit that is exactly like that of the MOM outfits, black combat boots complete the outfit. The weapons that are there are a sniper, about ten daggers consisting of different sizes, the shortest blade is about 3 inches long, and a rope for climbing. There is also three containers there, one is a silver color, another a blue, the last one containing metal sticks. Foxfire then turns off the computer, walks over and makes sure everything is there. She then puts the three containers into different pockets.) That should be it.

Artemus: Hawk, please take her to the changing room. (They leave.)

Silverstone: So, is there anything you want to tell me, besides to watch out.

Artemus: Yes. The theory of how they accomplished the task of stealing the artifacts at an instant was proven correct, so you may want to be ready for more than one attacker. And two, Foxfire says she is not with these guys which I find hard to believe because the price they offered her seemed to tempting to refuse.

Silverstone: And the price was?

Artemus: $1 million a day, but she could be telling the truth because she said she doesn't work well with others.

Silverstone: I guess we will know which side she is on at the end of this.

Artemus: I guess so. But anyways enough of this talk, we had better get ready; who knows what could happen. (They get up and go.)

Scene 7

(Foxfire peaks around a corner in the enemies HQ, her hair now in a ponytail, left side bangs down. Her knives, rope and sniper are hanging on her belt. She slowly comes out from the corner and slowly walks into the hallway, 3 doors are on each side of the walls, making sure that they have no one to worry about. The coast is clear, she then relaxes and signals for the others, they then come out from behind the corner as well.)

Foxfire: Now, if my memory serves me right, the control room should be somewhere in this hallway. (She looks in a doorway and then the others follow her example. The ones closest to them Foxfire and PJ look in, the middle ones Hawk and Artemus look in, and the farther ones Silverstone and Kisha look in.)

Kisha: I found it. (The rest head to her door and look inside.) 

PJ: Wow, nice digs. (They walk in, seeing a ton of state of the art computers.)

Foxfire: You guys do what you need to do, I'll keep watch outside.

Hawk: Why don't you stay and help us?

Foxfire: Hey, he only showed me around, not how to use everything. (She walks outside the room and quietly closes the door.)

Silverstone: What do we need to now Artemus?

Artemus: We should try to find a switch that will shut this place down.

PJ: (Looking at a control panel.) Would this red button saying SHUTDOWN be it? (They gather around him and look at the control panel as well.)

Kisha: Push it.

PJ: I'm trying to. (His hand is trying to push it but his hand is going through the button.) It's as if it's just thin air.

Silverstone: Hang on. (He grabs a device out of his pocket.)

Hawk: Is that the computer scrambler Artemus gave you?

Silverstone: Yep. (He turns it on and slowly turns around counter clockwise.) If these are actual computers then they will all shut down, and if they are what I hope they aren't then the actual machine in here should shut down. (As soon as he finishes saying this then the device starts beeping in a fast rhythm, then it stops. As it stops everything in the room disappears.)

Hawk: They were holograms. (They sit there for a second or two, then make a break for the door. Artemus tries to open the door to find that it is locked.)

Artemus: It's locked.

Kisha: Well, it can't get any worse. (Just as soon as she says this they hear a hissing sound and they turn around to see that a gas is coming through the air vents, PJ turns to Kisha.)

PJ: You just had to say that didn't you. (The gas covers them.)

Scene 8

(Silverstone wakes up and looks around him and sees the others there. Like him they are up against the wall, with metal clasps around their wrists and ankles, their weapons are on a table on the other side of the room. Artemus is on his right side, and then on his left it goes Hawk, PJ, and Kisha. They are now all awake and like him trying to sort out what happened. The door opens and it reveals Foxfire, but then she stands to the side holding the door and out of the shadows comes.)

Artemus, Silverstone, Hawk, PJ, and Kisha: Kraig!

Kraig: It's good to see under those clasps where you belong. I believe you have met my second-in-command, Foxfire.

Silverstone: I don't believe this.

Foxfire: Believe it. Artemus I forgot to tell you one thing about my pay.

Artemus: And that was?

Foxfire: I was offered that for every agent that I brought in that tried to get in Kraig's way I would be paid another million. So let me think, you five plus today's regular pay, would be 6 million big ones if I am correct?

Kraig: Foxfire, stand outside until I give further orders.

Foxfire: Yes, sir. (She goes outside then closes the door behind her.)

Kisha: I can't believe it, she actually succeeded in tricking us!

Kraig: I believe someone you highly trust warned you. (As he says this he walks over to Artemus and looks at him then the others.) Anyways to business. (Is now looking straight at Artemus.) About a week or two ago your agents found a certain rock that glowed green and made a mysterious noise. Where is it?

Artemus: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Kraig: Foxfire! (He yells.) You shall soon enough. (Foxfire enters and closes the door behind her.)

Foxfire: You called.

Kraig: Yes. (He walks over to a wall and pushes a button; the wall slowly opens revealing the dimensional travel machine from the Silverstone movie.) This will take you to an alternate dimension of ours. Enter it and bring me, (He whispers into her ear.) How long will it take you?

Foxfire: It depends on where they, he or she is.

Kraig: Does 24 hours sound long enough?

Foxfire: Plenty. When I return I shall put that person or persons into the same strappings that they are in and then come and get you. (She enters the portal. The scene ends with Artemus and Silverstone looking at each other with worried faces.)

Director: And cut. (The metal clasps pop open letting those in them out. And April, or the character of Foxfire, of the Jett Jackson world comes out from behind the same portal only used as a prop here.) Thanks people, we will shoot the next couple scenes tomorrow.

Jett: Hey, Janice, I've got a quick question for ya.

April: Shoot.

Jett: Who did Kraig send Foxfire to get?

April: Haven't you read the next scene yet?

Jett: No, I'm afraid I haven't.

April: She was sent to get you, Nigel, and Riley, Why? (Jett looks a little worried and mouths: Oh great.)

Jett: Nothing really, thanks. (He jogs over to Nigel and Riley who are talking to the director and steps between them and Janice pick up her things and exits.) Excuse me, but Nigel, Riley, I have to get you out of here, immediately.

Nigel: Jett, we are in an important discussion, can't it wait.

Jett: No, it can't. We need to get to my house, then I'll explain.

Riley: What's the rush Jett? (Just as soon as she finishes this there is a bright light coming from behind them. They all turn to see it is coming from the portal. As the people, except Jett, in the shot bring their hands up to shade there their eyes from the light, Foxfire walks through the portal.) That the rush?

Jett: (Whispering) Yep.

Director: (Starts clapping and the people look at him like "What is he clapping about?") Cubby this is the best affect I have ever seen, and April the way you came through that glass that looked so real.

Cubby: As much as I would like to take credit for that sir, I had nothing to do with that effect and I don't think that's April.

Director: Who else could it be?

Foxfire: Maybe I could help you with that decision. (She does a couple flips toward Jett's group then jumps over their heads and lands behind them. She then presses a gun behind Jett's back) Now let's all just go by the rules and go through that portal before I get impatient. (She hear the doors open and shut behind her, she quickly turns around and throws a knife at the person. It lands in between the legs of Mourey, a.k.a. Rat.)

Mourey: Gosh April you almost got me.

Nigel: This isn't April, Mourey, it's her character, Foxfire.

Foxfire: Ding, Ding, we have a winner, now move it.

Scene 8

(Foxfire opens the door letting Kraig into the room, that now contains Jett, Nigel, and Riley who are on Kisha's left, then walks out and closes the door behind her and waits outside of the room.)

Kraig: I am starting to get impatient with you Artemus, now tell me, where is the stone, or I will kill each of your friends one-by-one until you do.

Artemus: I told you I have no idea what you are talking about, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you.

Kraig: You should really reconsider. (He walks over to Jett he pulls out a pistol and puts it to Jett's head.) You have five seconds. One, two, three-

Artemus: All right, all right. (Kraig smiles and pulls the gun away from Jett's head and puts it away.) Two weeks ago it was stolen from us, no trace of it since.

Kraig: (He frowns and in an angry voice says) There is only one person I can think of that can get into your headquarters and get back out without a trace. Foxfire! (He yells. There is no answer.) Foxfire! (He yells again as he starts walking to the door. He opens it and walks out, looks to his right then to his left only to find that Foxfire is not there.) Great! (He walks back in and goes to an intercom on the control panel.) Attention all that are available, bring Foxfire to me in the captives station at once! I don't care what you have to do to get her, shoot her down, I don't care, just as long as you get her here and that she is conscious. Whoever does the deed gets triple their regular pay for today. (Just as he finishes all the current thieves, and some others, from the past Silverstone episodes leave the rooms that they are in. Kraig gets on the intercom and says) Foxfire give it up as you heard all those working for me are after you, the doors are shut and locked, there is no way to escape. (He turns to the others on the wall.) Any minute now, your friend will join you. (Just as soon as he finishes saying this they hear a gunshot fired, then Boris walks in.)

Boris: Foxfire has been captured and her weapons have been obtained, do you wish that they are brought here with her.

Kraig: You might as well, who was responsible for the capture?

Boris: Dylan Cain, he hit her in the back of the leg.

Kraig: And the bullet?

Boris: It went straight through. Uh, sir, if you don't mind me asking who brought in Silverstone and those who accompany him?

Kraig: I'll explain later at tonight's meeting. What's taking Cain so long?

Cain: (He comes around the corner with Foxfire at gunpoint and has her belt of weapons hanging on his arm. Foxfire is limping on her right leg and is bleeding.) Nothing, I just had a hard time getting Foxfire here to move fast enough.

Kraig: You can leave now Boris. (Boris leaves shutting the door behind him.) Cain could you stand right by the door and don't let your gun or eyes off her, put her weapons on that table.

Cain: Yes sir. (He does as Kraig says.) Oh, by the way whose was responsible for Silverstone's capture and he has a twin?

Foxfire: You're looking at her.

Cain: You!?

Foxfire: I just said that didn't I?

Cain: Just whose side are you on anyways?

Foxfire: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Kraig: Enough talk. Now, Foxfire, tell me where is the stone and don't you dare pretend that you don't know.

Foxfire: No. (Kraig walks up to her and punches her in the gut, she falls to the ground.)

Kraig: Cain, pick her up. (Cain walks over and does so.) What about now?

Foxfire: (Breathing hard.) Go to hell. (punches her again, Cain holds her up each time he hits her.)

Kraig: Now?

Foxfire: No. (Kraig punches her again but waits for her to regain her stance and punches her again.)

Kraig: How about now?

Foxfire: Read my lips, For-get-it. (Kraig hits her over the face with the back of his hand and she starts to bleed at the lip. Kraig goes over and picks up a gun on a table and puts it in a holster. He then walks back over to her. Getting down into her face he says.)

Kraig: You will soon wish I didn't.(He then punches her as hard as he can in the stomach and this time Cain lets her fall and she starts coughing up blood and is breathing hard. Camera shifts to Silverstone and his buddies where Silverstone looks to the people on his right and then to Artemus who has a look of worry upon his face; Nigel and Riley look sick at the scene while Jett and Hawk just look on. Kraig signals to Cain to pick her up and he does and Kraig pulls the gun from its holster and puts it to her stomach.) Where is it Foxfire?

Foxfire: I'll never tell you. (She spits into his face and he pulls the trigger without a second thought. She falls down clutching her stomach and gritting her teeth with only grunts and little squeals of pain coming from her. Cain picks her up once again making sure she doesn't fall.)

Kraig: Leave her I like to see my enemies in pain. (Cain drops her and she falls to one knee.) Stand by the door.(Cain does so. Kraig looks down at her enjoying the moment. Foxfire looks at Artemus as if to say "I'm sorry." he understands and nods. Kraig sees that Foxfire is looking at Artemus and turns towards him and walks over to him. He then takes the gun and puts it to Artemus's head.) I see you care about Artemus here. Tell you what, you tell me where the stone is at and I'll let him go.

Foxfire: Hmm, let me think. (She pulls out two small balls from one of her pockets.) No.

Cain: (He points his gun at her seeing her pull something out.) Whatever is in your hand, drop it.

Foxfire: Gladly. (In a quick motion she lifts her hand and throws the balls onto the ground. Smoke explodes from them and covers the room for at least 10-sec. When the smoke clears Foxfire and her weapons are gone.)

Kraig: Cain get the others and tell them that she escaped again, and that the same offer I made five minutes ago is still in affect, but this time shoot to kill, I've wasted enough time on her. While you are doing that I will double check the doors then join you.

Cain: What about her blood trail? 

Kraig: It leads to the door who knows where it will lead now all I know is that she is not is this room.

Cain: Right. (He exits. Kraig does a bit of typing at his control panel then exits as well. Silverstone, Jett and the others look at each other.)

Silverstone: Alright, whose side is she on Jett? (After he says this they hear some one coming down from the ceiling and Foxfire lands in the middle of the room with a grunt and a small stumble. She unhooks herself from her rope and then limps over to Artemus. As she limps over to him she pulls out her blue container and the other one containing the metal sticks. When she gets over there she pulls out one of the sticks and puts it into the blue goop and puts it on his metal bindings. The goop turns into an acid and it eats through the bindings. Then she goes to Silverstone, and says.)

Foxfire: Yours. Artemus go to the control panel and call some backup to meet us outside of the building. (Artemus does so while she goes to Hawk, then to PJ, and so forth.) Jett, Riley, and Nigel as soon as I get to you I want you to get back to your world and pray that we get out of this alive.

Artemus: The backup is on their way

Foxfire: (Now is at Riley.) Good, now push the blue button and then type in 52071.

Jett: What does that do?

Foxfire: (Now at Nigel.) It should unlock the doors. Now I want you three out of here, go through that portal and don't look back. 

Riley: I'm not, seen enough already. (Jett, Nigel, and Riley follow her orders and go through the portal.)

Artemus: Doors are unlocked. (He joins Hawk, Silverstone, Kisha, and PJ who are getting their weapons.)

Foxfire: Hurry up, we don't have much time. (Pauses.) Ready?

Silverstone: I think we are.

Artemus: I am.

Hawk: Same here, but what about your wounds?

Foxfire: (They cautiously leave the holding room.) I'll worry about that later, now come on before somebody comes to check on you. The door out should be just down this hall around the first left corner. (They take off running down the hall and as they start to turn the corner Kraig shows up at the other end of the hall and points his gun at Foxfire and shoots with precise accuracy and hits her just below her right collarbone. She grabs her shoulder in pain but keeps running until they get to the door. Turning around she pulls her gun just in time to see Kraig and shoots at him. His gun comes alive in his hand as the bullet hits it and it falls to the floor.) Kraig if you want to get out of this alive I advise you go back around that corner and stand against the wall.

Kraig: You can't tell me what to do.

Foxfire: (She shoots at his feet.) May I remind you whose got the gun, now move it. (Kraig goes around the corner. After he does Foxfire slumps against the wall and falls to her knees.)

Kisha: Are you all right.

Foxfire: Yea, I just am feeling tired and weak all of a sudden. Silverstone, help me up. (He does and puts her left arm over his right shoulder supporting her.)

Artemus: You have lost a lot of blood, it is amazing that you are still conscious.

Foxfire: I may not be for long, I can barely see straight as is. Telling him off took the last out of me.

PJ: You had better let me put in the number, just in case, so you don't accidentally set off an alarm.

Foxfire: The number is 80715. (PJ pushes the numbers and the door opens to reveal the backup that Artemus asked for arriving just then.) Looks like you won't need me anymore. (She falls from Silverstone's grasp and lands with a thud on the floor unconscious. As the backup gets to them Artemus starts shouting orders such as.)

Artemus: Get her onto an emergency chopper and to the Mission Omega Matrix Hospital immediately! The rest of you come with me! (The scene ends showing Artemus take the backup into the compound and Foxfire on a stretcher being lifted into the emergency chopper.)

Scene 9

(The scene begins in Artemus' lair. Artemus is sitting in his chair, while Silverstone and Hawk are walking around. The doors open to reveal Maggy, she walks in.)

Artemus: How is she?

Maggy: She's alive, but she has lost an awful amount of blood, her condition is very unstable. So much in fact that we doubt that she will live through the night. There's a chance, but little hope.

Hawk: Is there anything we can do to help her?

Maggy: I am afraid not.

Silverstone: Can't one of us give her some blood?

Maggy: I looked there is only one person who has her blood type, and he is unwilling to give it, his exact words were, "I'm am not giving my blood to a thief even if she did save the second-in-commands life." Don't try to force it out of him, Artemus, it is his choice to do so or not.

Artemus: Didn't even enter my mind.

Silverstone: Entered mine.

Maggy: Now, if you excuse me I had better get back before I am missed. (She starts to exit.)

Artemus: Maggy, (she turns towards him as he gets up out of his chair) are we allowed to visit her?

Maggy: Regularly I'd say no, but I will allow you and only you to visit her, since you are her godfather. Silverstone and Hawk may visit her when she is under a more...stable condition. (She motions for him to come and he does. The two leave.)

Scene 10

(Artemus is by Foxfire's bed, where she has an oxygen mask on, an IV, and a heart monitor on. His head is in his hands which are folded. A minute goes by observing the scene.)

Artemus: A tiny miracle is all I ask. (Foxfire stirs, Artemus's head jolts up and he puts his hand into hers. He has a hoping face but fades when nothing else happens. He squeezes her hand and she groans. He leans in and at the same time he gets on his earphone and says.) Maggie, you'd better get in here. (Foxfire moves a little more but stops. It isn't long before the doors open and Maggie comes in)

Maggie: Yes Artemus.

Artemus: I think she is about to wake up. (Foxfire stirs a little more and groans again, Artemus leans over her and puts his hand on her forehead.) Foxfire? (Foxfire moves a bit more and as she groans again she opens her eyes and little and moves some more.) Easy my young friend, you're going to be alright.

Foxfire: (in a groan like voice she opens her eyes a little more but not much) Artemus?

Artemus: Yes, its me, take it easy now. (she looks as him)

Foxfire: Where am I?

Artemus: You're at the Mission Omega Matrix Hospital.

Foxfire: Hospital?

Artemus: Yes, you were shot three times and had internal injuries from when Kraig punched you, don't you remember?

Foxfire: How long have I been out?

Artemus: Five days. 

Foxfire: I feel like a two-ton cement truck hit me at full speed.

Artemus: (Smiles) Well, you need your rest so I'll leave. (He stands from his chair.)

Foxfire: I've been out for five days and you expect me to rest some more?

Artemus: Yes, I'm sure Maggie has something to help you.

Maggie: That I do. ( takes a syringe and places it into her arm. Foxfire falls to sleep almost immediately.)

Artemus: Will she? (looking down at Foxfire.)

Maggie: Now that she has woken up once I believe that she will. (Scene ends with Maggie smiling at Artemus and Artemus looking at Maggie then Foxfire.)

Scene 11

(Hawk and Silverstone walk into the room where Foxfire is kept and find her and Artemus chatting and Maggy is checking her blood and examining some other things on one side of the room.)

Silverstone: How's the wounded thief?

Foxfire: Not too bad, in fact, I feel as if I can get up and walk around today.

Maggy: (She comes to Foxfire's bedside) You will do no such thing.

Foxfire: Come on Maggy, I've been conscious for 3 and a half days, and I feel fine.

Maggy: Even though you are feeling fine, you are not as fine as you feel and won't be for another day or two, then we'll see about walking.

Hawk: Where would you go anyways?

Silverstone: If you walked anywhere it would probably be right into a jail cell.

Foxfire: Ha, ha, very funny, I missed you too.

Hawk: One thing.

Foxfire: What's that?

Hawk: You risked so much for us and almost lost your life, why?

Artemus: We will discuss that later, but since we are all here I have some business to talk about to you Foxfire, or should I say, Angel?

Foxfire (her head jerks towards him): Now how on Earth did you find that out?

Artemus: First-in-command told me.

Foxfire: Do they know? (Looks and points to Maggy and the others.)

Hawk: Know what?

Silverstone: Yea, why did you call her Angel?

Artemus: When I went to see if Foxfire could get a pardon of some kind for helping us, I was told that no pardon was needed because she is with a special team of Mission Omega Matrix known only to the First-in-command and certain personnel. Her job is to pretend to be a thief, giving us access to an enemy's plan before it happens and also that she can tell us who was responsible for the crime or crimes. Another part of her job is to secretly help agents, be a bodyguard, and lay their life down if necessary. When they are discovered they rejoin Mission Omega Matrix as an actual agent. Her code name is Angel.

Silverstone: So you have been on our side from the start of this whole escapade!

Foxfire: That's right spy boy.

Hawk: But what about the rock that Kraig was looking for?

Artemus: Nothing but propaganda and a setup made by the team.

Silverstone: Why did Kraig even want the rock?

Foxfire: I told Kraig about the supposable discovery and that whoever held it could gain control of the world. After that he had been plotting on how to get it since, and probably will for the rest of his life.

Maggy: Now that that's taken care of I have a question.

Foxfire: And that would be?

Maggy: Before you regained consciousness you screamed at least twice every twenty-four hours. They didn't last long, but do you know the reason why you were screaming?

Foxfire: I'm afraid I do. I remember dreaming that I died and stood standing in front of the gates of Heaven. An angel walked up to me with a book in hand and asked for my name, so I gave it to him. He looked and said that my name was not in the book. Knowing what was next I asked him if it was even possible to enter such a majestic place. He said that it was possible through the blood of Christ and by accepting he love and salvation that he gave after dieing on the cross for the sins that man had made. Then in an instant I was in a dark, fiery, pit with torment so great that I screamed in anguish. I have had that dream so many times I can't even count them all. When I gained consciousness again and had the strength I prayed the prayer that the angel told me to and have had peace since then. Now, last night while I was sleeping I had the same dream once again. And again the angel looked to see if my name was in that book, but instead of turning me away he looked up smiling and said to me, "You may enter." As I entered a great light enveloped me, then I woke up, and when I did there were tears in my eyes which I found unbelievable until I pinched myself.

Hawk: Wow, that's something I would scream about too.

Silverstone: Likewise.

Artemus: Those are interesting dreams, but we had better let you be for the day I'm sure that you're tired and need your rest. Silverstone, Hawk let us go. 

Foxfire: Now about walking...(Scene and story end with Artemus, Silverstone, and Hawk walking out while Foxfire is fighting with Maggie about starting to walk again.)

Where Will YOU Spend Eternity?

The End

Silverstone, and the other Characters from TFJJ do not belong to me but to Disney. Foxfire is mine and can be used only WITH my permission. I hope this kinda gave people a new lease on life, and that I didn't offend anyone in this fanfic.


End file.
